<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding of the Year by dilfmeian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545696">Wedding of the Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfmeian/pseuds/dilfmeian'>dilfmeian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfmeian/pseuds/dilfmeian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyo is one of the top V-League players, joining the Hikari Pharmaceutical Red Rabbits after returning from Brazil and joins a top Brazilian women's team, Sesc-SP Vôlei</p><p>Hyakuzawa Yudai is a V-League player who is known for his enormous height and plays for the Japan Railway Warriors</p><p> </p><p>This story tells you how two beautiful souls met and their relationship goes as time passes by</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hyakuzawa Yuudai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding of the Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first time using this platform so please bare with me! </p><p>This one-shot is a part of my fanfiction on Wattpad called 'V-League Players using Twitter'. Go check it out!^^</p><p> </p><p>I'm all for Hinata x everyone ships but I HIGHKEY ship him with Hyakuzawa!! It saddens me to see this ship doesn't receive as many loves as any other rarepairs😔😭</p><p>anyway I think hyakuhina deserves to be as popular as any other ships because of how soft and pure their relationship is. </p><p>✨STAN HYAKUZAWA AND STAN HYAKUHINA ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day has finally arrived, for a certain gingerhead beauty named Hinata Shouyo to be wed with her high school sweetheart, Hyakuzawa Yudai.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em>Wow, I'm going to be Yudai-kun's wife soon,</em> she thought happily.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the 2-metre tall man. She and her team, Karasuno was facing off against another school named Kakugawa during Spring High qualifiers. The winning team will be facing off against the top 4 teams in the prefecture afterwards. Johzenji, Wakutani South, Aoba Johsai and finally, Shiratorizawa.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo knew, being a girl in a boy's team was an odd sight to behold. Her middle school career was one of hot topics to be talked about. How she was the stepsister of the top ace Ushijima Wakatoshi, how she brought her middle school team to one of the top spots in the Nationals as she was the ace of the team, how she was one of the most powerful female player in the prefecture despite her small height and more. She may be small, but her speed, her vertical height and her spikes were not to be taken lightly. On top of that, she was an all-around player on the court.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But for Shouyo, it wasn't enough. People still looked down upon female players, claiming that they are not as powerful as their male counterpart no matter how incredible they are. It made her angry. They didn't spent most of their time practicing for countless matches and games only for narrow-minded people to break their spirits with prejudiced comments.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Since then, Shouyo vowed to prove that female players are as strong as male players. That's how she ended up going to Karasuno instead of Shiratorizawa like her stepbrother. Karasuno, called as 'wingless crows' by others because they were fallen champions.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Heh, soon they won't be wingless anymore.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Shouyo heard that Karasuno's volleyball team became a coed team recently, she was ecstatic. She gets to play with male players and face male opponents from other schools, including her brother.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She have always wanted to face off against her stepbrother, wondering what was it like to play against the notorious ace Ushijima Wakatoshi. He always took it easy whenever they have a small practice match at their house's backyard. The olive-haired player was so overprotective of his younger sister that he didn't want to spike how he usually did in a normal game. She would whine about the unfairness of it all to their father, a well-respected athletic trainer and highly-spoken by Iwaizumi. Utsui Takashi would only chuckle at his stepdaughter's adorableness and advice his son to take her seriously.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The journey to the Nationals wasn't easy for Karasuno, especially Shouyo. Being a sole female player in a boy's team with her 5'4 height while surrounded by male players who are much taller by several feet than her made her an easy target to be bullied, whether verbally or physically.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But she wasn't affected by them. Not at all. She had a great team and friends that cared for her very much that she wasn't bothered by those people anymore. She suspected the more intimidating people like Kageyama, Tanaka, Tsukishima and the others were behind it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She was grateful to have them. She knew being a girl means she was more fragile than most of them, that she needed to be protected most of the time and she understood them. However, sometimes she preferred to be treated normally instead of being treated like she was a porcelain glass that could break at any moment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>That's why, she had fun when she bickered with Kageyama, her number one best friend (Kenma is close behind!) because when he has his usual angry face on, it made her laugh gleefully. He was one of the first few people to take her seriously, sparking a friendly rivalry between them until now. Next, she didn't mind whenever Tsukishima made a somewhat rude comment about her, most of the time about her height and impulsive behaviour. The redhead had a teammate back in middle school that was similar as him, but more brutal so she was used to it. Eventually, he became less rude towards her, throwing some snide comments in a playful manner.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Outside of Karasuno, Kenma was the first to take her seriously. After their first meet and the practice match afterwards, he knew she was a player not to be taken lightly. After him, Aone claimed her as his rival after their intense first match. She found ways to get pass through his read blockings and became one of the top-scorers for that match, thus defeating Dateko.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Karasuno first faced off against Aoba Johsai during their first practice match, Shouyo wasn't there to join them since she was sick at that time. When she joined them for their first official match against them, Oikawa recognized her first. Of course he did, she was the stepsister of his arch-enemy. He knew that Shouyo was as powerful as Ushijima, even though she didn't have large achievements as he did.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Karasuno lost against Aoba Johsai during the Interhigh preliminaries, Shouyo was disappointed but she didn't cry like her teammates did. At least, not in front of them. When she came back home, she immediately went into her room and locked herself up, sobbing into her pillow as she blamed herself for their loss.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When they headed back to school after the match, she heard whispers from some students who claim that she was the cause of their loss, because she was too weak, because she wasn't strong enough, because she wasn't tall enough, and <em>because she was a girl.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>That really hurt her. The pain that she was feeling at that time became worse because of their harsh words.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma comforted her through messages and she was thankful for that. Her mother and younger sister told her that those people were wrong. They said she was the strongest person they ever knew.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Because she didn't show any weakness after their father left their family without looking back. Or at least, when her mother remarried and her stepfather showed more unconditional love than their father ever did. At that moment, Shouyo broke down into tears, pouring out all of the sadness that she held in for years.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wakatoshi let her cried into his chest as he whispered soothing words into her ear. He didn't underestimated her, he never did. He was worried that she would get hurt if he played seriously, that was his only reason for taking it easy with her. To him, she was never a weak player. He acknowledged her skills as an outstanding player. He was proud of her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Finally, her stepfather took over. He was the one who inspired Wakatoshi to become the reliable ace he is today. He told her that it's okay to cry but it was never okay to blame oneself for a loss. Volleyball is a team sport, not a one-man sport. You have to work together in order to achieve victory. His next words were ingrained inside her head until now.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Real strength is standing up after being defeated and looking ahead, learning lessons from your loss to gain a new strength in the future. Then you will be the strongest, Shouyo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After that, she stopped blaming herself. Her goal was still not within her reach just yet. She couldn't give up now.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So with that, Hinata Shouyo found a new determination to go to the Nationals.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next few weeks spent weren't so bad either. She met new teams, made new friends, gained more experiences through the Tokyo training camp. She had so much fun with them. Gossiping with the managers, running a few laps as punishment, making new friends with players from Nekoma and Fukurodani.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Speaking of Fukurodani, she learned a lot of things from their ace, Bokuto Koutarou. He appointed himself as her mentor after learning that she was Wakatoshi's stepsister. He claimed that he was going to teach her more moves than her stepbrother did so that he would become stronger than he is.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When she told her stepbrother about Bokuto, he was pissed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When the Spring High Tournament came, Karasuno was more determined than ever to go to the Nationals. They were more energetic and focused to defeat the other teams.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Until, they faced off against Kakugawa High, who had a 2-metre tall first-year named Hyakuzawa Yudai.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>While other people were intimidated or shuddered in fear at the mere sight of him, Shouyo had a different reaction. Instead, she was eager to play against him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He was 40 inches taller than her, but she was going to fly higher than him. They learned that he was less experienced than them, only started playing volleyball a few months before so they used that to their advantage.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Deep inside, she felt bad for him. She understood that his height was a great weapon, but he needs more than that to win.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The gingerhead was pretty sure that she soared higher than she ever done before, her eyes meeting Hyakuzawa's for a brief second and her lips pulled into a challenging grin, surprising him before slamming the ball down in an incredible speed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After Karasuno won the match and the players went to shake hands, Shouyo shook hands with the giant wing spiker. For some reason, they shook hands longer than a normal handshake, causing her mind to drift elsewhere.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hyakuzawa's hand was so big that his hand completely engulfed hers but it felt surprisingly warm and nice. He tightened his hold on her hand firmly and smiled softly at her, complimenting her skills and that she was the first person to make him feel challenged in a game, which made her feel very shy and blushed beet red.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kiyoko teased her for developing a crush towards the 2-metre tall player, which the gingerhead didn't deny and absentmindedly replied that Hyakuzawa was cute.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They didn't meet again until Shouyo was invited to the Miyagi First Years Intensive Training Camp in Shiratorizawa as a special guest (she used that title against Tsukishima because she had special privileges unlike him).</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa and proceeded to Nationals, Shouyo already earned a place among the top female aces in the nation, being the top 3. She was the only first-year to earn that spot and was the first to earn that title despite being a middle blocker.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Watching the other first-year players' bewildered expressions was very amusing, especially Tsukishima's. She was pleasantly surprised to find Hyakuzawa there as well, her heart beating loudly inside her chest as she found that she was happy to learn that he was there too.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At the training camp, Shouyo was popular among the first-years. Goshiki kept stating begrudgingly how he was jealous that she was as incredible as his team captain and how she was already way ahead of him, being placed among the top 3 female aces in the nation.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It took sparkling eyes and mouthful of praises from her that he finally regained his confidence to become the next ace in the team.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Koganegawa shared the same braincell as she did, both being easily-enthusiastic kind of person. They became close friends very quickly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kindaichi and Kunimi both respected and feared her. She was able to get close to Kageyama, who was a big jerk towards them before, and ignore his kingly behaviour but she also defeated their team and made Oikawa to become as desperate as if he was facing off against Shiratorizawa.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo was angry when she learned that there were players that talking badly about Hyakuzawa and making fun of him. Those players had terrible sportsmanship. She made sure to avoid them if they came to her for advice.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Hyakuzawa was starting to lose confidence within himself to the point of wanting to quit volleyball, Shouyo approached him and told him that his height was a gift, that he was blessed unlike her who had to work hard to get where she was now. She continued that he was much more than just being 2-metres tall, that if he practiced hard and gained enough experience, she was confident that he would be a dangerous player by next year.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She even made sure that he get her point by cupping his face in her small hands and leaned closer, looking him straight in the eyes before saying that all he had to do was to take it easy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Which she was oblivious that the giant was close to combust at that moment from being in a close proximity with the gingerhead beauty.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Since then, Hyakuzawa improved greatly in volleyball. His drastic growth surprised everyone, including his seniors.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo only realized her feelings for him when Karasuno faced off against Kamomedai, where they also have a 2-metre tall player. Hakuba Gao was so similar to Hyakuzawa in terms of inexperience but they were also different from each other. Hakuba was much more boisterous and loud while Hyakuzawa was more polite and gentle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In their second-years, Karasuno faced off against Kakugawa once again, where this time, Hyakuzawa was much more formidable than he was the previous year. Karasuno faced difficulty against him but Shouyo was able to find ways to get pass his defence. Karasuno won again, but everyone knew Kakugawa put up a big fight.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After the match, Hyakuzawa confessed to Shouyo in an empty hallway, surprising her. He told her that he already had feelings for her since their first match during Spring High preliminaries. He continued on how she inspired him to improve his skills, how happy he was when she was there at his lowest moment and how he was forever grateful to her for making him realize how fun volleyball was.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>By the time he asked her to become his girlfriend, she only had a radiant smile on her face and said, "Took you long enough," before standing on her toes and kissed him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>To say Hyakuzawa was surprised that she reciprocated his feelings and kissed him first was an understatement.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Their family and friends were happy for them, some of them teasing about how it was about time that they got together because they couldn't handle their pinings anymore.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Their relationship remained strong, even after they graduated high school. If not, their love for each other grew stronger as time passed by.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hyakuzawa never showed any interest towards anyone else the way he showed interest towards Shouyo. It wasn't like people find him particularly attractive anyway, unlike the charming Oikawa Tooru or the good-looking Miya twins.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo responded that she find him very attractive. She like being in his arms and how his hugs are one of the best, warm and firm. She even told him that she would like to see him grow his hair out since she thought it would make him look very cool.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>With Shouyo, she was still oblivious that people were flirting with her or interested in her. Which was good at least, since she was focused on volleyball and her boyfriend instead.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hyakuzawa was a private kind of person, so he didn't want to reveal their relationship to anyone outside their circle of friends just yet. He wasn't hiding nor flaunting their relationship, he just preferred that people figure out themselves without them having to tell them about it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>To most people, they immediately understood when they saw Shouyo ran into Hyakuzawa's arms the moment they see each other or when they saw their intertwined hands.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Unfortunately, not everyone was able to understand right away.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hyakuzawa would always frown, displeased when Miya Atsumu flirted with his girlfriend. Shouyo only interpreted that the setter was being friendly but it wasn't enough.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Shouyo went to Brazil to pursue her studies there and learn beach volleyball in the process, Hyakuzawa supported her. They remained strong even though they had a long-distance relationship. They video-called each other everyday, telling each other how their days went and pouring out their longing for each other through the screen. When he had a long break after a season was finished, Hyakuzawa took it upon himself to visit her there.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When he first learned that her roommate was a male, he was displeased at first but after knowing that he wasn't interested in Shouyo, he was satisfied.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even when he learned her partner in beach volleyball was a man, Hyakuzawa didn't get jealous because Heitor had Nice. Even when Shouyo told him she met Oikawa, he still didn't get upset because he knew the setter was already in a relationship with Iwaizumi by that time.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Atsumu flirted with Shouyo <em>again</em>, when the Hikari Pharmaceutical Red Rabbits invited other V-League teams under her request to play beach volleyball together, Hyakuzawa snapped.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>No, he didn't punch Atsumu or something like that.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He just stared at the Jackal setter blankly with a dark look in his eyes that made the other man shudder in fear and back off.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When he proposed to Shouyo that evening at the beach, witnessed by every player there as she accepted his proposal and sealed it with a kiss and hug, he secretly smiled in satisfaction when Atsumu passed out from shock.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>That'll teach him not to mess with him anymore.<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>      ________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about, Shou-chan?" Kageyama Miwa's voice pulled Shouyo out of her thoughts, making her jump in surprise.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The gingerhead blinked her eyes, remembering where they were and what they were doing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo was getting prepared for the reception party after she and Hyakuzawa have been officially announced as husband and wife. The wedding ceremony was held in Aqualuce Chapel in Okinawa, where it was surrounded by the beautiful sea that is designated as a national park. The chapel was only able to hold 60 guests so only family members were there to witness the couple tied the knot.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh, I was just reminiscing me and Yudai-kun's relationship over the years." She answered truthfully with a sheepish smile. "I can't believe we've really come this far."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Miwa grinned. "Are you kidding me? I knew from the moment my idiot brother told me about you guys, you two are going to last forever! And turns out I stand corrected." She said before continue applying make-up on the redhead's face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As soon as Shouyo told her that she was getting married, the older sister of Kageyama immediately volunteered to be her make-up artist, free of charge. She really loved to give the volleyball player makeovers because of her ethereal beauty.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But still, her girlfriend Alisa was her favourite person to give makeovers to.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Miwa decided to give her a soft, natural make-up look to enchance her features. It was incredible how Shouyo's skin remained soft and flawless despite being an athlete.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Spidergirl! Sorry I'm late--holy shit!! Kageyama Miwa!!" Terushima exclaimed in surprise as soon as he laid eyes upon the famous make-up artist who already finished with her work.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh my God, hi! I'm a huge fan of yours!" He gushed with sparkling eyes. Shouyo snickered when she saw how bewildered Miwa was.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh wow, I never knew I have a fan. Usually Tobio would get all the admirers." She said with a bashful smile.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Nah, who cares about that guy? You're the only Kageyama I'll look up to!" He replied cheekily before clearing his throat, face serious. "But seriously, I'm really a fan of your works. I wanna be like you someday, Kageyama-san."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The dark-haired woman smiled as she cleaned up her stuffs. "Thank you! I really appreciate the love. I'm looking forward to work with you one day er..."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Terushima Yuuji at your service, ma'am! Working with you will be like a dream come true!" He bowed dramatically, drawing laughters from both women.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hahaha, me too. Well, I have to go now. Gotta get prepared for the party myself. See you there, Terushima-san." Miwa patted his shoulder with a smile before turning to wave at Shouyo. "I'll see you at the party, Shou-chan! I need to check on Tobio before he'll wear something that embarrass me!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo giggled, waving her hand as she did. "He's a walking fashion disaster, Miwa-nee-san. I'm pretty sure he <em>will.</em>"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh hell no! Well, see you guys later!" The dark-haired woman said one last time before rushing out of the room, probably hunting down her brother.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Terushima whistled. "Wow, I can't believe I get to meet <em>the </em>Kageyama Miwa in real life! But then again, she's Kageyama's older sister so it make sense she'll also attend your wedding, chibi-chan." He said.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm 24 years-old and you still call me 'chibi-chan', Terushima-san? About Miwa-nee-san, she volunteered to be my make-up artist as soon as I told her about my engagement." She added.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He grinned. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Well, I don't blame her. I'd volunteer to be one of the most beautiful face in the world's hairstylist too!" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo blushed, feeling incredibly shy. "Stop! We don't talk about that!" She whined. Last month, she found out that she was included in the top 100 most beautiful faces in the world ranks, placing 10th. Haiba Alisa was placed 4th with several other models.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Terushima cackled. "Bahahaha! I just love messing with ya, chibi-chan!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She pouted, crossing her arms indignantly. "Hmph! You're not the only one." Then, she saw the time on the clock. "Oh dear, I only have an hour left before the reception party starts!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Whoops! That's my cue!" The blond hairstylist exclaimed before putting his stuffs on the vanity desk. "I'm really glad that you chose me to be your hairstylist, chibi-chan. Thanks a lot."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo smiled. "Of course. We're friends, right?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah." He grinned. "Now, let's get started, shall we? What kind of hairstyle would you like me to do?"<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>      ________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"My wife looks very beautiful today." Hyakuzawa said softly as they both danced at the dance floor in the Shell ballroom, located at the beachfront. "But who am I kidding? She looks beautiful everyday too."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A red hue spread across Shouyo's cheeks as he said that. He wasn't wrong though. The gingerhead was wearing a beautiful white A-line lace satin dress, with illusion lace-up back. The dress was sleeveless and the skirt was floor-length. Her rich red hair was in a half-up, half down style, soft waves cascading down her back and adorned with pretty ornaments that brings out her hair colour.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Why is everyone insist on making me feel very shy today?" She mumbled out as she hid her face behind her veil shyly. "Yudai-kun looks very handsome too." She complimented.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hyakuzawa opted to wear a grey waistcoat that fit his body nicely, accencuating his broad build and buff arms.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He smiled. "Really? I only changed outfits though. I didn't do anything with my hair." He brushed his spiky undercut bashfully.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Don't. Your hair looks good as it is. I told you that your new hairstyle looks cool." She pouted. Then, her husband grabbed her hands into his gently before pressing soft kiss on them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Thank you, Shouyo."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, if it isn't the newly-weds!" Komori suddenly appeared out of nowhere between them, startling the both of them, before slinging his arms around them. "I'm so soft from watching you two! Stop making me more single than I already am!" He whined dramatically.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo giggled, while Hyakuzawa sweatdropped. "Komori-san, you have a boyfriend."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I know! But Washio-kun is busy catching up with his friends from Fukurodani! He left me, the love of his life, alone without anyone to talk to!" The libero pouted before his lips pulled into a wide grin. "But hey, at least I get to be with my new family members!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You're still on with that, Motoya? Unbelievable." Sakusa drawled out lazily as he and Wakatoshi walked up to them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Of course. Like I said, I'm in-laws with Ninja Shouyo, Japan's Cannon and Warrior's Iron Wall! How exciting is that?!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wakatoshi looked confused. "What about Kiyoomi?" He asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before Komori could answer, Sakusa beat him to it. "Shh, Wakatoshi-kun. Don't ask him anything. I don't want anything to do with it." He said to his husband patiently.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo, who was amused by the interaction since the beginning, perked up when she saw familiar faces heading towards them. "Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! Hi!" She chirped happily.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Oikawa smiled charmingly. "Hi, Shou-chan, Hyakuzawa-kun. Long time no see!" He greeted. "Congratulations on your wedding. I already have the gifts ready in my car."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When his eyes landed on Wakatoshi, he bristled. "Ushijima." He said curtly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi jabbed his side harshly. "Seriously, Shittykawa? Can't you leave behind your rivalry for one day? This is supposed to be a joyous occasion." He scolded before greeting the couple and the others.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Oikawa pouted before Shouyo asked him. "How long would you be here before you return to Argentina, Oikawa-san?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The brunette gasped in delight. "Is somebody missing me already? Aww! Don't worry, Shou-chan! I'm going to be around for two weeks before I leave. Only for you!" He said with a playful wink.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His fiancé scowled. "Hmph, the sooner you leave, the better."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan! How cruel!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oikawa, it is nice to meet you outside the court for once. Perhaps we can have a nice conversation after this. I am curious about Argentina." Wakatoshi piped in, catching everyone's attention.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hah?! What do you wanna know about Argentina, Ushiwaka?" Oikawa smiled, an angry tick mark formed on his head. "Stop pretending as if we're close friends or something."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa sighed, Wakatoshi blinked in confusion, Komori and Hyakuzawa watched them in amusement, Iwaizumi was going to hit Oikawa on the back of his head before Shouyo chimed in.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh, Oikawa-san! I want you to meet someone!" She exclaimed excitedly. The others were curious while the setter blinked his eyes, intrigued.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah? Sure!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She turned around to look for someone before calling out the person. "Nacchan!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa seemed to understand immediately. "Ah, I get it. Very mischievous of you, Shou-chan." He hummed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His cousin and husband were both confused on what he meant, but he only smiled in response.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A younger version of Shouyo, only with shorter hair and wearing an off-shouldered, knee-length lavender dress, made her way towards them. "Hello, everyone." Natsu greeted cheerfully. She was Shouyo's Maid of Honour.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Nacchan, this is Oikawa Tooru! Oikawa-san, this is Natsu, our youngest sister!" Shouyo introduced the both of them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The brunette smiled. "Oh? You two really look alike!" He commented. Iwaizumi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oikawa...." Natsu muttered in realization before turning to her sister who winked at her with Sakusa, who have mischief written all over his face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Ah, I see." The younger gingerhead smiled before turning back to Oikawa, who was really confused on what's happening.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san! I've been wanting to meet you for a long time!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Why? Are you my fan or something? Do you want my autograph?" He mustered up his most charming smile as he leaned closer to her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, what's your problem? Don't flirt with my girlfriend." A new voice interrupted them, making Oikawa pause in surprise before turning to see a familiar face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"T-Takeru?!" He yelled, flabbergasted from seeing his nephew. The last time he saw him was when the boy was in his first year of high school. Now, his nephew looked very mature and manly, almost similar to Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's me. Now what's with the deal with you flirting with my girlfriend, Uncle?" Takeru crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Are your fans aren't enough?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Oikawa was left speechless and appalled by his nephew that he didn't notice the others around him. Iwaizumi was smirking, Wakatoshi looked vaguely amused, Sakusa chortled, Komori was outright snickering, Hyakuzawa let out a small chuckle while the two gingerheads were giggling with each other.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"How... how long you two have been dating?" He asked weakly, his whole body trembling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Takeru turned to Natsu, who was smiling brightly at him before interlacing their fingers, an action that didn't went unnoticed by Oikawa and the others.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Since our first year. Natsu went to Aoba Johsai and we were classmates." His nephew answered calmly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Wow, each one of us really went to different schools." Shouyo said to Wakatoshi, who nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"We didn't even started dating until our second years." Hyakuzawa added, resting his hand on his wife's shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oi, Shittykawa. Say something." Iwaizumi said after noticing how quiet his fiancé had been.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I... I don't know what to say...."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Takeru puffed out his chest indignantly. "You don't have to say anything, Uncle. I don't plan on letting Natsu go anytime soon." He declared confidently, making his girlfriend blush.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Young loves." Komori sniffed, wiping away an invisible tear before he stiffened in realization. "Wait a minute, does this mean--"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oikawa-san, we're going to be in-laws someday too! Isn't it exciting?!" Shouyo piped in cheerfully, oblivious to the setter's predicament.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi snorted. "I wish it was that easy, Shouyo." He said.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Iwaizumi-san?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wakatoshi walked up to Oikawa, patting his shoulder firmly. With his usual impassive face on, he said, "Welcome to the family, Oikawa. I look forward to be in-laws with you."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Oikawa's horrifying scream surprised everyone in the ballroom before he promptly collapsed afterwards. They immediately looked at the group.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Sorry, everyone. Nothing to see here. This dumbass is being dramatic as usual." Iwaizumi explained as he chuckled good-naturedly. Those who understood what he meant laughed with him.<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>      ________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>To say the photography session was a chaotic mess was an understatement.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The bride and groom's respective families and relatives had their turns to take pictures with the couple first and it went by smoothly. Both families were close with each other, Hyakuzawa's parents adored their daughter-in-law. Though they had a good laugh when Komori making a fuss on wanting to stand in the middle with the couple. Sakusa pretended to not know his cousin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When it was time for friends and teammates to have their turns, everyone fought over who gets to take pictures with them first. To make it fair, Shouyo decided they will take turns, starting from the first team she joined then to the teams she went against then finally the V-League teams. They agreed with her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Karasuno, being a bunch of wild crows they are, had to take a whole 10 minutes to finally get a good picture. Tanaka and Nishinoya kept making funny poses that were almost quite inappropriate for the occasion until Ukai and Daichi threatened them. Tsukishima was too stiff, Kageyama tried to smile but failed horribly, Miwa was disappointed by her brother. The others like Sugawara and Yamaguchi laughed good-naturedly at them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Nekoma went next. Kenma immediately took his spot next to Shouyo, leaving Inuoka and Lev whining of wanting to stand next to their close friend too. Kuroo stood between the couple and smiled his usual up-to-no-good smile while Yaku stood next to Hyakuzawa with Kai, Fukunaga,Yamamoto, Shibayama and Teshiro in front of them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, Aoba Johsai's turn came. Kindaichi and Kunimi stood next to Hyakuzawa. Yahaba, Watari and Kyoutani sat in front of them. The third-years squad Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa were making exaggerating poses, much to Iwaizumi's chagrin. Although the couple didn't mind, the athletic trainer punched them roughly, even his own fiancé.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dateko went after Aoba Johsai. Aone stood firm on his words that he and Hyakuzawa were good friends as they stood next to each other. Futakuchi was impressed by his friend. Koganegawa, who was chosen as the Best Man, stood next to Shouyo, the two of them grinning brightly. The rest of their team including their manager stood around them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fukurodani was next. Bokuto stood in the middle with his arms wrapped around the pair of husband and wife. Akaashi stood next to Shouyo, making sure his husband wasn't doing anything stupid. The rest of the team were posing normally, with the third-years looked exasperated by the ace.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hyakuzawa's old team, Kakugawa came up next. They were being so formal and polite that their turn went by smoothly. After Kakugawa was Wakutani South. Not all former players from the team came so their turn was quite short.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Johzenji was almost chaotic as Karasuno. Despite being in their 20's, the alumnis were all still enthusiastic as ever as they made funny poses that drew laughters from everyone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The final team from Miyagi was Shiratorizawa. They insisted on Wakatoshi joining them despite he already had his turn. Goshiki was standing next to Shouyo because he was sulking with Hyakuzawa for choosing his boyfriend as his Best Man instead of him. Tendou was making devil-horned signs, causing his boyfriend, Semi to scold him. Shirabu looked at the chocolatier incredulously.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, Inarizaki went next. Atsumu was still traumatized by Hyakuzawa. He and Osamu bickered over who gets to stand next to Shouyo until the gingerhead shyly admitted that she would like Suna to stand next to her, leaving the rest of them howling with laughter.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After Inarizaki was Kamomedai. Hoshiumi didn't want to be next to the trees (Hyakuzawa, Hakuba and Hirugami) so he chose to stand next to Shouyo. Hakuba stood next to Hyakuzawa because everyone pointed out teasingly on how they looked like twins. Hirugami joked that Hyakuzawa must've took all the good genes in the womb, which Hoshiumi guffawed loudly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo didn't know much about Nohebi, only knowing the wife of their former team captain, Mika. The rest of Nohebi team stood next to the pair politely, which Kuroo pointed out that Daishou must've been possessed because he couldn't actually believe the snake bastard have manners.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mujinazaka was the final high school team to take pictures with them. They both didn't know the former players formally but they knew about them through Kiryuu.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, the Brazil squad came, much to Shouyo's delight. The gingerhead and Nice greeted each other happily in Portuguese that made Hyakuzawa confused. Because Heitor and Nice brought their children with them, they all looked at the couple with starry eyes, knowing they were famous athletes. Pedro, who was still awkward with his former roommate's husband, chose to stand next to Shouyo. Katou teased him for that. The bonus part was that Romero suddenly joined them, wanting to be with his fellow Brazilians. Rubens stood in front of his idol, which Atsumu bristled when the boy sent him a smug smirk.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, it was the V-League teams' turn. Hikari Pharmaceutical Red Rabbits went first. They all were comfortable with each other so their turn went by smoothly. The same goes to Hyakuzawa's team, Japan Railway Warriors.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Schweiden Adlers went next. Once again, Wakatoshi was summoned to join them. Kageyama and Hoshiumi bickered of who gets to stand next to Shouyo, the former claiming he was her best friend and the latter claiming he was her platonic soulmate. Fukuro, who was done with their shit, told them to sit in front to let Wakatoshi stand next to his sister.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The MSBY Black Jackals were quite chaotic for a professional volleyball team. Bokuto and Atsumu were bickering like Kageyama and Hoshiumi. Inunaki was complaining about how he and Shouyo were surrounded by giants (Hyakuzawa, Adriah and Barnes). Meian threatened his two teammates, immediately stopping them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, the rest of V-League players who came without their teams and from other divisions took turns after them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Natsu came up with the idea of taking pictures by their positions. The captains went first, followed by the vice-captains and aces.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The hitters were quite a rowdy bunch but they managed to take a few good pictures.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The setters, which most of them consisted of 'Shouyo's Setter Harem' went next. Kenma, Kageyama, Oikawa and Atsumu were fighting over Shouyo. Sugawara and Akaashi were exasperated by them. In the end, the winner was Rivera.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Then, it was the middle blockers' turn. Because most of them--scratch that, <em>all of them</em> are massive, even the gentle giants like Aone and Adriah, Shouyo became slightly nervous. Hyakuzawa noticed her slight discomfort, pulled her into his arms as a form of protection. Hoshiumi and Nishinoya were crying for their precious gingerhead, shouting, "We're gonna get you out of there, Shouyo!" Even Yaku sobbed in agony in seeing the petite player surrounded by a bunch of goliaths.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Finally, it was the liberos' turn. Nishinoya and Yaku took revenge for earlier and eyed Hyakuzawa suspiciously. They were all around the same height, except for Yamagata, Heiwajima and Komori. Inunaki joked that the trio doesn't deserves rights because they are tall liberos.<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>     ________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Finally, the best part of the reception party has arrived. The bouquet and garter toss.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"To make it fair for everyone, you all get to choose whether you want to join either one of the events." Takashi explained through the microphone. "In exchange everyone will play fair, okay? No pushing or stomping each other."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Damn." Yamada pouted, making Kanoka look at her in horror at the fact she actually considered to do such thing and Vulchanova look at her tiredly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Good luck guys!" Sugawara grinned as he and Daichi along with the other married couples went to the sidelines to watch.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh dear, there's going to be a bloodbath." Mika commented next to Daishou, who snickered. The former Nohebi captain hollered, "Hey rooster-head bastard! Try not to get squashed when you try to catch the garter!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"<em>I'll pass</em><em>. I'm not interested to find a partner in a stranger.</em>" Vulchanova drawled lazily in Russian, but Yaku who understood what she said stopped her. "<em>Oh c'mon, Vulchanova. This is just for fun. Just because you get the bouquet doesn't mean you have to get married!</em>" He said. She considered his words for a moment before conceded.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hold up, does this mean the bottoms catch the bouquet and the tops catch the garter?" Heiwajima mused next to Sokolov. Hoshiumi, who heard him, turn to face him, affronted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Who're you calling bottom huh, Heiwajima?!" The white-haired man yelled indignantly. The Hirugami brothers tried to calm him down.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Inunaki eyed Adriah at first, but seeing his boyfriend's doe pleading eyes, he sighed. "Fine, I'll try to catch the bouquet." He grumbled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yachi gulped nervously. Her competition for the bouquet was a group of professional volleyball players and tall women. Even if she didn't catch it, she might get actually stomped on if she wasn't careful.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo stood at the stage, preparing to toss. She stretched her body as if she was in an official game. "Oi Kageyama! Watch me being a better setter than you!" She called out to the dark-haired male, sticking her tongue out playfully.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Let's see if you can, bok--AKGH!!" He cried out when his sister kicked him on the back for being impolite to the bride.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Everyone ready?" She asked the group of awaiting males and females several feet at the back.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Bring it on, Shouyo!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Uhuh... I guess.."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Wait... why am I here?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The spectators counted for her, watching in anticipation. "One, two, <em>THREE!"</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo tossed the bouquet carefully behind her before quickly turned around to see who caught it. Everyone who joined in reached out their hands for the bouquet. Some of them have already given up like Yachi, some of them didn't even try to catch like Kenma (because who dragged him into that group??) and the rest was unsuccessful. There was a tough competition between Hoshiumi, Yaku and Inunaki but in the end, the wing spiker managed to grab on the bouquet after he jumped higher than the rest of them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The white-haired was hollering victoriously as he waved the bouquet around like a child. Everyone laughed at his antic, some even clapping their hands because of how comically funny he looked while some of them looked at him as if he was crazy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"HELL YEAH!! That's how y'all supposed to do it!" He exclaimed enthusiastically before turning to his boyfriend. "Gao! You better catch the garter or I'll kick your ass!!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hakuba laughed, brushing him off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try my best."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shouyo giggled as she watched them next to her husband before suddenly wincing in pain. Hyakuzawa immediately turned to her in alarm, "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh, it's just my feet hurts from wearing these heels for too long. I guess I'm not used to wearing them." She said, lifting her skirt slightly to show him her swollen and bruised feet.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He frowned. "That looks painful. You have take them off." .</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Huh? Do you want me to go barefoot?" She looked at him questioningly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He smiled softly. "I'll carry you. You always said you like to be in my arms, right?" He chuckled at her flustered face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I'm okay if you're okay with it." She asked worriedly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay with carrying my beloved wife in my arms?" He countered smoothly before he kneeled down to take her stilettos off.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After the chair was put in the middle of the dance floor, Hyakuzawa scooped Shouyo into his arms and carried her bridal style towards it, drawing wolf-whistles and applause from everyone. The gingerhead blushed from the attention.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After she sat on the chair, she started to pull up her skirt, revealing a white satin garter with delicate bow resting just below her right knee.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh man, this is going to be one hell of a garter toss." Aran commented with a chuckle from the sidelines, watching as the next group preparing to catch the garter. Kita sighed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"If you think the bouquet toss was intense, think again." Daichi added a few metres away from them with Sugawara next to him. "The group that is going to catch the garter is consisted of tall, athletic men and women." He shuddered. "I'm glad I'm not standing there with them."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Aran winced, but he didn't disagree. "Yeah, you're right." He said before glancing at Bokuto who was complaining of not getting to join them while Akaashi is trying to console him. "But I think some of us think differently."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Bokuto is a man-child. Of course he wants to join them. He thinks it's fun and not a war zone." Sakusa said. Wakatoshi chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I don't know about you but I'm glad we had a traditional wedding." Kiyoko said to Tanaka. "I don't think I can do Western-style wedding because things like this."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hah? Why would you think like that, Kiyoko?" He asked, confused. Then, he saw the group of competitors. Asahi was trembling in fear despite Nishinoya shouting encouragements. Iwaizumi was cracking his neck and knuckles, Matsukawa tried to do the same but failed horribly. Kuroo was looking around, grinning somewhat nervously. Miwa was eyeing them suspiciously. Tendou was swooning when Semi cheered for him. Kyoutani was glaring at everyone, scaring the hell out of Adriah. Hoshiumi was threatening Hakuba. Akiyama was having a conversation with Washio. In conclusion, they all looked intimidating. He winced. "You know what, I agree with you."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The event started. Hyakuzawa was going to take the garter off of Shouyo's leg using his hands before he was interrupted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"C'mon Hyakuzawa!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Let's do this!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Aw man! Why don't you take it off using your teeth?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, Kuroo. Not everyone is into some kinky shits like you. Well except maybe Tsukishima."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Why am I suddenly getting dragged into this?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Bring it on!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He slowly pulled the garter down as he held the gingerhead's leg with his other hand. As he did, he caressed her leg softly before taking it off successfully.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You guys are ready for this?" The massive groom asked with a wicked grin, almost looking devilish as he twirled the garter around his finger.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Those who were easily scared gulped in fear, some of them flinched, some of them even shuddered in fear like Asahi and Yamaguchi while those who were competitive at heart grinned/smiled in return.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"It's okay if you can't catch it, Adriah." Inunaki sniffled with a dramatic air.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Asahi-san, don't chicken out now!" Nishinoya whined.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Tadashi, do your best!" Yachi cheered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Miwa-chan! You can do it!" Alisa squealed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"At this point, I'll just pray that everyone gets out unscathed." Yahaba muttered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They all counted, "One, two, <em>THREE</em>!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Much to everyone's surprise, Hyakuzawa didn't toss the garter normally. Instead, he threw it high into the air like a baseball player.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In an instant, they began to shove each other roughly to get the garter. Well, not everyone. Only the men pushing each other as if they were playing rugby. There was a fierce competition between the taller people.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em>"I am witnessing a stampede happening right before my eyes.</em>" Heitor muttered in Portuguese next to his wife, horrified. Nice was cackling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In the end, it was no surprise to everyone that Hakuba ended up getting the garter, though the middle blocker's appearance was slightly ruffled, his clothes were crumpled all over.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I got it! Kourai, I got it!" He exclaimed happily to his boyfriend, ignoring his current appearance.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That's my man!" Hoshiumi cried out proudly as everyone applauded for the couple.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Takashi chuckled as he made his way towards them, patting their shoulders. "Congratulations to our new lovely couple."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Everyone congratulated them, some of them were now presenting their gifts to the bride and groom as the party is coming to an end.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was a fun and happy celebration.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>